Derrière le masque
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Ronald décide d'organiser une soirée pour célébrer à la fois Noël et la nouvelle année. Grell réussit à inviter Will en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agit d'un bal masqué... Il sera donc le seul déguisé ! Mais son costume camouflera-t-il ses sentiments ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Et oui, vous vous dites "Wow ! Elle vient de finir sa dernière fic et elle en poste déjà une nouvelle ! Mais comment fait-elle ? " et bien la vérité est que je suis... SUPER-FIQUEUSE ! ... Non, en fait voici une fic que j'ai commençé à écrire il y a longtemos avec Pamplemousse To Death, et qu'on a enfin décidée de publier. J'écris la partie Will, elle écrit la partie Grell, donc j'ai écrit un chapitre sur 2, en commençant par celui-ci. (Pamplemousse, concernant ce chapitre, à aussi écrit la lettre de Grell ~)**

**Les chapitres sont plutôt courts, mais ce n'est pas facile de faire long en étant focalisé sur un seul personnage ~ **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à nous, tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à Yana Toboso ~ (merci, Oh grande déesse ! ) **

**Ca part plutôt sur de l'humour au début, mais ça devient plus "romantique" vers la fin**

**C'est un Grelliam, les amis ^^**

** ~ Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

><p>La fin de l'année avait toujours été une période particulière pour les Shinigamis. Le nombre de suicide était plus élevé que la normale, les humains supportant parfois mal d'être seuls à Noël ou au nouvel an. Voilà pourquoi aucun Shinigami n'avait jamais pris de jours de repos au mois de décembre, et encore moins fêté Noël – ce n'était pas comme si la naissance du Christ représentait quoique ce soit pour eux, de toute manière. Certains essayaient tout de même de s'accorder quelques heures de répit histoire de déguster un festin en famille, mais rien de plus. Et cela convenait parfaitement à William T. Spears.<p>

Cependant, cette année était différente. Car cette année, ils avaient une nouvelle recrue du nom de Ronald Knox, et il se trouvait que le jeune Faucheur vouait une passion sans nom aux fêtes, et préférait mourir que de passer à côté de l'une d'elle. Il avait donc décidé, et ce malgré les protestations de nombreux superviseurs – William compris – d'organiser une immense fête au sein de l'entreprise, comme cela se faisait beaucoup chez les humains. Il avait réussi à obtenir, sans doute grâce à la magie de Noël, qu'une partie des Shinigamis auraient leur 26 décembre de libre, tandis que l'autre partie aurait le 27. Ainsi, la fête se déroulerait sur deux jours, de sorte que chaque Dieu de la Mort puisse faire la fête durant une journée, sans pour autant que l'entreprise cesse de tourner. Bien sûr, chacun était libre de refuser et de travailler les deux jours, mais beaucoup étaient ravis de ce petit break. Seul Ronald, en tant qu'organisateur de la fête, avait été autorisé à avoir ses deux jours de libre.

William trouvait tout ceci fort ridicule, et surtout futile. Depuis quand un Dieu de la Mort avait-il besoin de faire la fête ? Vraiment… c'était désolant. Lui avait évidemment décidé de ne pas se rendre à la fête, et de faire son travail comme chaque année depuis plus de cent ans. Et RIEN ni PERSONNE ne pourrait lui faire changer d'av-

-WIIIIIILLLLL !

Le sourcil droit de William tiqua. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout l'univers qui osait l'appeler par son surnom. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Shinigami qui s'autorisait à hurler comme une fille hystérique dans les couloirs.

-Grell Sutcliff, dit-il froidement alors que Grell sautillait devant lui. Que me voulez-vous ENCORE ?

William contempla de manière impassible le Shinigami Rouge se dandiner grossièrement devant lui.

-Euh.. je… comment dire, fit-il en rougissant, tu… tu veux bien venir avec moi à la fête ?

Will fut vaguement distrait par l'intensité du regard de Grell. Il avait beau trouver son interlocuteur très ennuyant, il devait reconnaître que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et l'avaient toujours troublé, en quelque sorte. Ces yeux d'un vert différent des autres Shinigamis… Il cligna des yeux. Non, pas question de rentrer dans son jeu. C'était_ exactement_ ce qu'il voulait.

-Je refuse, Grell Sutcliff, trancha-t-il en ôtant toute trace d'émotion de sa voix.

Grell fit la moue.

-Mais Wiiiiill ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me tromper et y aller avec une autre femme, hein ? (il grogna) Rho ! je suis sûre que c'est cette Aurélie du service compta ! GRR ! Elle va le regretter, cette-

-Cessez de gigoter ainsi, je ne veux tout simplement pas aller à cette fête.

_Vraiment_, pensa Will_. Comment a-t-il pu croire que j'irai ? Il ne me connaît pas aussi bien qu'il le dit…_

-Quoi ? s'exclama Grell. Tu n'y va pas ?

William redressa ses lunettes.

-Non.

-Oh mais Will ! _Tout le monde_ y va ! Même Undertaker y sera ! Et puis.. (il se rapprocha de Will de manière enjôleuse) Il y aura beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de beaux mecs… Tu n'as pas peur de me perdre ?

-Pas du tout, répondit-il froidement tout en pensant que si un seul homme touchait à Grell, il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

-Aaaahn… Tu es toujours si froid… frissonna-t-il de plaisir. Bon… Je te laisse l'invitation, on ne sait jamais…C'est aux femmes d'inviter les hommes, marrant, non ?

Grell lui donna alors l'invitation, puis tourna les talons en direction de son bureau – sûrement dans le but de terminer le livre romantique qui traînait sur sa table depuis presque un mois, au-dessus d'une pile de dossiers non remplis. Puis il se retourna une dernière fois vers Will, qui s'apprêtait déjà à ranger l'invitation en boule dans sa poche.

-Au fait, Will… C'est une soirée déguisée. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton costume… hu hu..(il lui adressa un baisé volant) Fais-moi signe, _darling_ !

Puis l'insupportable Shinigami disparut de la vue de William, laissant le bruit de ses chaussures à talon résonner dans les couloirs. Will redressa ses lunettes. Je vous jure… Qu'est-ce que les chefs de la branche Londonienne avaient en tête en laissant s'organiser une telle fête ?

Il prit à son tour la direction de son bureau. Contrairement à celui de Grell qui était perpétuellement en bazar, le bureau de Will était parfaitement rangé. Tous ses dossiers étaient classés et ordonnés par ordre alphabétique et chronologique. Sa Death Scythe reposait sur une étagère suspendue au mur, propre et bien évidemment homologuée (Cela lui faisait penser que Grell n'avait toujours pas fait homologuer sa tronçonneuse… Vraiment…). Son plan de travail était dégagé et prêt à être utilisé, ses crayons et stylos étaient organisés (oui, organisés, pas rangés) dans des pots prévus à cet effet, et sa petite corbeille à papier était aussi propre que ses vêtements de service de rechange accrochés au porte manteau. Oui, tout était parfait.

Il alla s'asseoir dans sa chaise bleue qui était, fut un temps, parfaitement banale, jusqu'au jour où Grell renversa du café dessus. Cette tâche marron disgracieuse était la plus grande honte de William T. Spears, c'est dire à quel point sa vie était palpitante.

Il soupira en prenant une pile de dossiers prévus pour dans deux semaines. Mis à part ceci, il n'avait rien à faire, et bien qu'il détestait remplir des documents, il haïssait bien plus se tourner les pouces.

Les paroles de Grell lui revinrent soudainement en tête :

« Il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup de beaux mecs… Tu n'as pas peur de me perdre ? »

Il secoua la tête. C'était absurde. Il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre à cette fête idiote juste pour être sûr que Grell n'ait pas voir ailleurs ! … Il détestait l'admettre, mais Grell mettait un peu de fantaisie dans sa vie terne et morne. Et bien qu'il le rejette sans arrêt, il n'aimerait pas que le Shinigami cesse de l'embêter – du moins, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Lorsque Grell avait rencontré Michaelis, Will n'avait pas supporté de le voir embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Etant très mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait de manifester ses sentiments, il s'était montré particulièrement sévère avec Grell ces derniers temps… Mais il était en train de dériver.

Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son dossier. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il pouvait sentir l'invitation frotter sa jambe à travers la poche de son pantalon, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était bien là.

Il soupira, puis se décida à observer cette invitation de plus près. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle était évidemment rouge – Grell avait dû la personnaliser.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. La lettre à l'intérieure était de couleur noire, alors que les mots étaient écrits à l'encre écarlate :

**Mon cher Will, **

**A l'occasion des fêtes en approches notre tendre ami Ronald a décidé d'organiser une petite soirée où tous les Dieux de la mort sont conviés. C'est pour cette raison que je t'adresse ce message. Oh… Que suis-je en train d'écrire… Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple et banal petit courrier pour te proposer de te joindre à nous. Non ! Tu as entre les mains, une véritable œuvre d'art littéraire. Autrement dit : Une invitation à mon image. **

**Mon Willy, cette idée me rend toute excitée ! Pour tout t'avouer, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin quitter mon travail ennuyeux pour participer des à choses plus divertissantes. Et je comptais justement sur toi pour rendre cette nuit déjà spéciale encore plus exceptionnelle.**

**Oh William…. Sous un ciel étoilé illuminé par les rayons blafards de la lune, imagine toutes les belles choses que nous pourrions accomplir. Danses gracieuses, étreintes romantiques, échanges de regards sincères emplis d'amour… Et tout cela, avec toi. ~**

**Pour toutes ces charmantes raisons, je te demande donc d'être mon cavalier. Fais de moi une femme comblée et accepte de m'accompagner à cet apparat. De plus, je tiens à te préciser (comme je sais que tu adores l'ordre et la bienséance) qu'un mari se doit de combler son épouse. Refuser la demande honorable de sa jeune et douce Lady serait un acte des plus odieux. De ce fait, tu es forcé d'accepter mon offre. (Si toute fois tu daignes ne pas venir, je te ferai mener une vie impossible et tu risques de le regretter.)**

**Sur ces doux mots, je te laisse prendre ta décision.**

**Avec toute mon affection et mon Amour. **

**Grell.**

**Ps : Pour cet événement, les invités doivent venir costumés. Avec ton goût exquis je suis sûr que ta tenue sera parfaite et que je serais la plus fière des dames étant donné que j'aurai le plus beau galant à mes côtés…**

Les yeux verts de Will restèrent fixés sur la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. D'un côté, il avait très envie de faire plaisir à Grell en l'accompagnant à cette fête à laquelle il avait l'air de tellement tenir. De l'autre… il n'aimait _vraimen_t pas les fêtes. Tout ce bruit, tout cet amusement , tout cet alcool… Très peu pour lui. De plus, Will n'était pas vraiment social. Ce n'était pas de la timidité, ni même de l'orgueil, il aimait tout simplement la solitude. Et puis, qu'allait-il y faire, à cette fête ? Danser ? Il ne fallait même pas y compter. Boire ? Hors de question. Discuter avec les autres ? Comme s'il était aimé.

Et qu'allait-il porter ? Grell avait bien dit que c'était déguisé, n'est-ce pas ? Or William n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir des déguisements chez lui. Sa garde-robe se composait essentiellement de chemises blanches, de vestes noires, et de pantalons noirs. Rien de très amusant.

Grell lui avait bien proposé de l'aider avec son costume, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver en tenue de pom pom girl, donc il se débrouillerait tout seul.

Il referma alors brutalement son dossier, puis se dirigea en direction de son appartement.

* * *

><p>Son appartement de fonction ressemblait à tous les autres. Petit et peu spacieux, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à le redécorer. Il avait laissé les murs blancs ainsi que le parquet en bois. Idem pour sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'un lit une place au milieu de la pièce, recouvert par des draps blancs très banals. Sa penderie noire se trouvait en face. Il l'ouvrit et passa au peigne fin ses vêtements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulait de n'avoir que des uniformes. Il pouvait toujours y aller en pyjama, mais cela ne lui disait rien, d'autant plus que ses pyjamas étaient aussi fantaisistes que le reste de sa vie.<p>

Il continua de chercher, lorsqu'il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait JAMAIS cru voir dans sa garde-robe.

Une tenue de canari.

Jaune.

Et poilue.

-Bon sang, que fait cette chose dans ma penderi-

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua le mot épinglé sur le devant du costume :

« Hâte de te voir porter ça. Je suis sûr que t'as rien d'autre, alors je prépare l'appareil photo d'avance ! Eric. S »

-Parfois je me demande si ce Slingby n'est pas pire que Grell et Knox réunis… Vraiment…

Il reposa le costume. Puis, après une longue réflexion, alla le rechercher. Il le prit et le plaça devant lui en se regardant dans un miroir en pied qu'il avait installé dans sa salle de bain.

-.. . Hum… Après tout, cela ne me coûte rien d'essayer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il enfila le costume, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de son ridicule. Jamais il n'aurait cru se voir en canari un jour. Il se sentait vraiment bête.

-Très bien. Je préfère avoir un enfant avec Michaelis plutôt que de porter ce truc en public. Je l'ai mis, j'ai bien ri, maintenant je le jette à la pou-

FLASH !

-Aha ! Je savais que tu le mettrais !

William cligna des yeux, surpris par l'appareil photo d'un certain collègue.

-Slingby, que faites-vous dans mes appartements ? Siffla-t-il, en dissimulant sa gêne à merveille.

-Je vais placarder cette photo sur tous les murs du secteur ! Ricana-t-il en agitant la photo sous le nez de son supérieur.

William le menaça de sa Faux.

-Je vous le déconseille fortement, Slingby.

Eric toisa la perche de William, avant de cracher un soupir méprisant.

-Tssk. Des fois tu devrais vraiment ôter ce balais que tu as de coincé là ou je pense.

William fronça d'avantage les sourcils, et Eric n'insista pas davantage.

-Je la garde quand même, ça peut servir… je pense que Sutcliff m'en donnera un bon prix, fit-il négligemment en prenant la direction de la sortie, les mains dans les poches. Ciao !

William grogna comme toute réponse. Dès que la porte d'entrée se referma, il posa sa Faux et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il avait hâte de quitter ce costume grotesque.

Une fois de nouveau dans ses vêtements, Will retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, en fixant vaguement le plafond. Non, il n'allait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce saleté de costume. Au pire, il irait sans être déguisé.

…

Non. Grell le lui ferait payer très cher, et il tenait à sa santé mentale.

Il fallait trouver un déguisement. Pas trop ridicule de préférence, et qui fermerait le clapet de tout le monde, Grell compris. Comme ça, on ne lui demanderait plus jamais de se prêter à une telle comédie, et on ne l'accuserait plus jamais d'avoir « un balais coincé ou je pense. »

Soudain, il eut une idée. Une _brillante_ idée.

Il se souvint qu'une fois, Grell était venu ici et avait oublié son manteau rouge (ce qui l'avait poussé à voler celui de Madam Red après l'avoir tuée.) Depuis, il ne l'avait toujours pas récupéré, prétextant que c'était pour que son Willy chéri se souvienne à jamais de lui. Il avait gardé le manteau dans un placard dans lequel il mettait toutes ses vieilles affaires inutiles ( dossiers, cahiers du temps où il était à la Shiniga'Academy, la petite Faux qu'il utilisait lors de son examen…).

Il le sortit donc de son placard. Le manteau était à l'image de Grell : rouge et féminin. William le mit, en prenant soin de le faire tomber sur ses épaules, à la manière de Sutcliff.

Un minuscule rictus s'étala sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez répondre à mon costume, Sutcliff…

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense... En quoi Will va-t-il se déguiser ? <strong>

**Les reviews serviront à financer le reste du costume à Willu ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vous reviews, cela nous fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Voici le chapitre 2, donc comme vous l'aurez compris écrit par Pamplemousse to Death, je n'ai absolument rien fait U.U . C'est du POV de Grell cette fois ! Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée et un vent glacial soufflait avec férocité sur la flore endormie se trouvant devant l'immense battisse de briques ternes. Les ombres qui se dessinaient sur le sol rendaient le lieu plus sinistre que d'ordinaire, noircies par la pâleur d'une nuit sans lune.<p>

Protégé de la froideur nocturne, le Dieu de la mort marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment et se demandait si les efforts qu'il venait de fournir pour convaincre William avaient été suffisants. Après tout, son supérieur était un homme strict, froid et plutôt stoïque. Le genre de personne qui préfère le travail aux doux plaisirs de la vie. De ce fait, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se rendre aux fêtes et surtout si ces dernières nécessitaient d'être affublé de vêtements spéciaux. Pour rien au monde le beau brun n'aurait échangé sa tenue noire contre un costume de fête.

Grell s'arrêta un instant devant l'une des fenêtres. Son regard émeraude se perdit dans l'horizon sinistre alors que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses. Spears n'avait réellement aucune raison d'accepter l'invitation. Il ne lui devait rien et la passion brûlante que le rouquin éprouvait pour lui n'était pas partagée…

Il secoua la tête comme pour dissiper les doutes qu'il nourrissait. Will n'avait pas le choix. Il était forcé de se rendre à la cérémonie avec lui. En aucun cas un homme de sa classe ne pourrait laisser une frêle jeune fille se rendre seule à une soirée.

Sur cette pensée, le Shinigami rouge esquissa un large sourire et continua d'avancer en chantonnant. Les choses ne pouvaient que bien se dérouler. Il avait réussi à lui donner son invitation sans que celle-ci se retrouve bouchonnée et William n'avait pas directement refusé.

De toutes manières, comment pourrait-il ne pas l'accompagner ? Son charme était sans faille et il était certain que l'employé contentieux qui lui causait tant de douleur y avait déjà succombé. À cette pensée, d'un geste théâtrale et exagéré, Grell replaça sa longue chevelure vermeille derrière son épaule en émettant un faible gémissement satisfait.

Il mit fin à sa mascarade, déconcentré dans son jeu d'acteur par une idée lumineuse qui venait de se présenter à lui. Les chances pour que William se rende à cette réception n'étaient pas très élevées, certes, mais il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que son cavalier ne lui fasse pas faux-bond. Il allait commencer par s'infiltrer dans la demeure du Dieu de la mort aux cheveux de jais et vérifier que l'invitation qu'il lui avait transmis ce matin avait bien était ouverte. Grell aviserait en fonction du résultat de cette périlleuse mission.

Sans un bruit, il pénétra dans les appartements de William. Il réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre et silencieusement il descendit de son rebord pour poser ses pieds sur un sol recouvert de bois.

L'espace était minuscule, les couleurs neutres, l'atmosphère glaciale et à en juger par les meubles disposés avec soin, il s'agissait du salon.

Grell grimaça lorsqu'il aperçu la décoration de la pièce. C'était terne, simple et trop impersonnel. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait mais, de nuit, cette absence de fantaisie était encore plus laide. Tout cela déplaisait fortement au Shinigami. Cet endroit manquait de couleurs, de romantisme, et surtout, il manquait de rouge.

Il préféra passer outre ces imperfections et il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être la chambre de son supérieur. Sans hésitation, il posa sa main sur la poignée marron, la tourna, ouvrit la porte et passa son seuil.

L'obscurité du dortoir était presque totale. Pour avancer dans cette pénombre, il dû se diriger à tâtons. Connaissant à peu prêt le lieu, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le lit. Il le contourna et, tel un sensuel félin, il monta dessus pour se blottir contre William qui dormait, le visage habituellement neutre et dénué d'expression.

Le Shinigami à la tronçonneuse posa doucement ses doigts sur le torse imberbe et dénudé de Will qui ne portait, apparemment, qu'un pantalon. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête contre son cou avant de fermer les yeux imaginant un instant ce que serait la vie si le brun venait à devenir son fiancé. Cette vision ne déplu pas à Grell qui frissonna de plaisir.

Il resta plusieurs minutes, allongé contre le corps chaud de son bien-aimé, les joues empourprées, dessinant le pourtour de ses muscles, caressant le galbe masculin de ses hanches, humant son doux effluve, entortillant des mèches de ses cheveux autour de ses phalanges, titillant sadiquement ses lèvres serrées en ronronnant comme un chaton.

A son grand désespoir, il dut abandonner ses passionnantes occupations et se mettre à la recherche de l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait remis quelques heures auparavant. Il se redressa donc, boudeur, et commença à fouiller. D'abord dans les tiroirs où il ne la trouva pas. Pour cette raison, il ne prit même pas la peine de les refermer. Puis dans le bureau, disposé devant l'unique fenêtre de l'alcôve. Encore une fois, ce fut sans résultat. Il décida enfin de vérifier dans le costume qu'il avait porté la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Grell ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer. Comme il s'en doutait, il était parfaitement plié et arrangé sur une petite chaise. Il prit le tout et plongea nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches du vêtement inférieur. Il en extirpa une missive froissée et… Ouverte.

Grell se dirigea, souriant et rassuré, vers William qui sommeillait toujours. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se retourna pour prendre le chemin du retour, laissant le lieu en désordre. Toutefois, arrivé prêt de l'encastrement de l'ouverture de chênes, il remarqua, non loin de lui, un étrange déguisement jaune à plumes. Il grogna légèrement, mécontent. En aucun cas il ne désirait voir son cavalier affublé d'une tenue aussi grotesque mais il se calma en remarquant que l'hideux vêtement choyait dans la poubelle. A cette constatation ingénieuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de glousser et se tortilla.

Finalement, il avait raison. Spears n'avait donc pas l'intention de l'abandonner et il comptait bel et bien se joindre à la petite soirée aux bras de la plus charmante des demoiselles.

Avec empressement, il traversa les longs couloirs pour se rendre à son logement de fonction qu'il considérait, à présent, comme sa seule maison. Il croisa les Shinigami de bureau qui effectuait le travail de nuit mais les ignora. Il courait à une vitesse folle, désireux de rentrer au plus vite chez lui.

Malheureusement, son envie fut retardée par un Eric Slingby qui passait par là. L'éclair carmin ne pu l'éviter et le percuta violement. L'impacte les projeta tous deux au sol. Le faucheur fit une grimace de douleur tandis que Grell frottait délicatement ses membres endoloris en poussant de petits gémissements enfantins.

_« _Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention ! Tu n'es pas le seul à tra_-… »_

Slingby ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte qu'il s'adressait au tronçonneur romantique.

_« _Sutcliff ! On peut savoir où tu cours comme ça?_ »_

Grell était pressé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et la future discussion qui s'annonçait avec l'homme risquait de le retarder dans ses projets. Il quitta immédiatement son air enjôleur, tentant de se rapprocher de la neutralité de William.

_«_Je rentre chez moi_._

_- _Et qu'est-ce que t'as à y faire de si important ?

_- _Je…. _»_

Il hésita un instant avant de sourire et de gigoter dans tous les sens sous le regard d'Eric qui attendait patiemment une réponse de la part de son collègue.

_« _Eh bien… William a accepté de venir à la fête et il me prend pour cavalière_. _

_- _Il est d'accord pour t'accompagner ?

- …

- Il te l'a clairement annoncé ou c'est le fruit d'une de tes divagations ?

- Il… Ne me l'a pas dit réellement mais c'est ce que son regard si froid me criait ! ~

- Hm… Je vois…_ »_

Il toussota légèrement pour ne pas froisser Grell et chercha quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sorti une photographie que le faucheur écarlate ne put voir et il sourit.

_« _Je pense que cela pourrait t'intéresser…_ »_

Il tendit le cliché à Grell qui écarquilla les yeux. Ce dernier avait naturellement reconnu le vêtement jaunâtre qu'il avait abandonné dans la corbeille mais ce qu'il le choquait le plus c'était de voir que son William si sérieux l'avait porté avant de le jeter. Déconcerté, il ne sut d'abord que dire. Slingby reprit alors la parole et tenta de vendre l'image au faucheur pourpre.

« Amusant non ? Au début, je comptais l'afficher sur les tous les murs de la société mais finalement j'y aie renoncé et je préfère que tu en sois l'unique possesseur. Bien sûr… Tout à un prix… »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Grell qui le brisa par un grognement. Il refusait de conserver cette horreur qui n'était absolument pas à l'instar de William. Il déchira sauvagement le portrait en petits morceaux sous le regard ébahi de son confrère qui, trop stupéfait, ne put l'empêcher de détruire le précieux morceau de papier imprimé.

Sans un mot le Shinigami rouge se leva et lança un regard mauvais au Dieu de la mort à ses pieds. Il tourna les talons en prenant soin de faire scéniquement virevolter son long manteau rouge. Il accompagna son geste d'un feulement méprisant avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Grell ouvrit la porte pourpre de sa penderie. Elle était constituée de diverses tenues, mais toutes étaient teintées de la même couleur criarde. Il écarta les vêtements un à un, l'air concentré, cherchant dans son impressionnant placard sa plus belle toilette.<p>

Il y avait peu de costumes masculins. La plupart des habillements qui constituaient sa garde-robe étaient des vêtures généralement portées aux soirées mondaines. Etant un Dieu de la mort peu impliqué dans son travail, il se permettait souvent des moments de repos et aimait se rendre à ces réceptions fioles et snobinardes. Durant celles-ci, son plus grand plaisir était de se faire passer pour une femme et de séduire de jeunes mâles. Pour se faire, il usait de son charme féminin et utilisait tout son potentiel d'acteur.

Il sortit donc l'une d'entre elle. Elle semblait ne jamais avoir été portée, protégée par une housse transparente. Grell l'ouvrit et l'enfila précautionneusement pour ne pas la froisser ou la déchirer. L'enfilage terminé, il releva sa chevelure auburn par un chignon négligé et se retourna pour se contempler devant l'imposant miroir accroché sur l'un des murs de la chambre.

Serrée à la taille par un corset, le tissu accentuait la féminité des hanches de Grell. La tenue était majestueuse et démesurée par de nombreux jupons amples. Le décolleté était rehaussé par quelques rubans d'orées. Les longues manches étaient simples mais les finitions raffinées apportaient l'élégance et conféraient toute la noblesse de l'habille. Sur le derrière, un long morceau d'étoffe venait glisser avec légèreté sur le sol. Cette traîne naissait au dessus des reins du faucheur, à l'endroit où était cousu un nœud de satin flavescent.

Tout en regardant son reflet, Grell tournait sur lui-même et admirait le mouvement gracieux de la robe. Puis il se stoppa et plaqua brutalement ses mains sur ses joues devenues pourpres. Il poussa de nombreux gémissement en se tortillant, les yeux plein de fougue.

_« _Oh… Mon Willy adoré ! Mhmmm… J'ai failli dans ma tache. Moi, la Chasseresse de l'amour, j'ai été capturée. Je suis prisonnière de mon Amour pour toi. Hm… William. Je désire tant me retrouver dans tes bras. Nos deux corps, l'un contre l'autre, se toucheraient et se frotteraient sensuellement… Je te couvrirais de baisers brû-lants~_»_

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, par des gestes voluptueux il caressa son torse ainsi que son bas-ventre. Ses paupières étaient fermés et son esprit entièrement plongé dans sa libidineuse frénésie.

Il se reprit. Ses yeux verdoyants se reportèrent sur son image dans la glace. Il porta son index à son menton et un sourire vicieux s'insinua sur ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents pointues et dangereuses.

_« _Hm William… De quelle manière réagiras-tu quand tu découvriras mon mensonge ? Que me feras-tu quand tu sauras que cette soirée _n'a rien de costumée ?. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Huhuhu ~ Grell est vraiment une vilaine fille X3 Tripoter ainsi Will durant son sommeil... <strong>

**Une review si vous aussi, vous trouvez ça marrant que Will soit le seul costumé à cette fête XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^ Cette fois c'est bien moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre. Enjoy ! **

* * *

><p>Will aplatit violement sa main sur son insupportable réveil. Il avait beau se lever tous les matins à la même heure depuis une centaine d'années, six heurs vingt-cinq du matin restait tout de même trop tôt. Parfois il aimerait bien se comporter d'une manière aussi désinvolte que Sutcliff ou Slingby et arriver volontairement en retard au travail, histoire de bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Seulement voilà. Il s'appelait William T. Spears et lorsque l'on s'appelait William T. Spears, on arrivait à l'heure, voir en avance au travail.<p>

Il soupira tout en s'extirpant de son lit. Son lit qui sentait d'ailleurs une odeur étrange mais assez familière… Comme un parfum de rose mélangé à celui du fruit de la passion… ou était-ce de la mangue ? Bref dans tous les cas, son lit ne devrait pas avoir cette fragrance.

Lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était sa chambre, il eut la conviction que quelqu'un lui avait rendu visite durant la nuit. La pièce était dans un état indigne de son très pointilleux propriétaire : en GROS désordre. Le sourcil de Will tiqua lorsqu'il aperçut ses vêtements propres et repassés éparpillés sans cérémonie sur le sol. Les tiroirs de son bureau et de sa penderie étaient grand ouverts. Quelqu'un était venu fouiller dans son appartement, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais qui, et surtout, _pourquoi _?

Il fallait le dire, Will commençait à angoisser. Plusieurs scénarios tous plus incongrus les uns que les autres commençaient à se dessiner dans sa tête… mais quand il se rendit compte que l'invitation de Grell avait été sortie de sa poche, tout devint clair dans sa tête. William étant un homme plus qu'intelligent, il fit sans problème le rapprochement entre le parfum, le désordre, et l'invitation. Sans compter que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir ressenti la présence de Grell pendant la nuit. Il préfèrerait mourir que de se l'avouer, mais cette présence ne l'avait pas dérangé… Il avait même eut la sensation que quelqu'un le….tripotait… et… ce n'était pas désagréab-

…

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr que si, c'était désagréable ! Savoir que l'excentrique Shinigami avait pénétré dans sa chambre la nuit devrait le dégouter au plus haut point, n'est-ce pas ? …

Il redressa ses lunettes.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que sa chambre était la seule chose qui avait été pénétrée cette nuit…

…

_Frissons. _

Afin de lui éviter tout dommage mental, Will préféra laisser ses affreuses pensés de côté. Grell était de toute évidence entré dans le but de savoir s'il n'avait pas jeté son invitation. Le Shinigami Rouge s'inquiétait-il donc tant que ça de sa réponse ?

Dans ce cas, William allait prendre un très grand plaisir à le laisser dans le doute. Il ne lui dirait rien, jusqu'au soir de la fête où il apparaîtrait dans son costume sous les yeux ébahis de Grell. Il voulait que la surprise et la confusion de son collègue soit totale. Cela serait sa petite vengeance personnelle pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant toutes ces années.

Si Will n'avait pas une réputation d'homme insensible et stoïque à tenir, il en rirait presque. (même si techniquement, il était seul chez lui, il avait remarqué que les gens avaient une fâcheuse tendance à entrer dans sa chambre par effraction et de le surprendre dans des situations ridicules. Vraiment… ils n'avaient donc que ça à faire ? Epier ses faits et gestes dans le but de le dénigrer ?)

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il hésita longuement avant de prendre une douche, car, inconsciemment, il voulait garder l'odeur de Grell sur lui. Mais sa volonté de paraître irréprochable au travail était plus forte. Il commença donc à se déshabiller (en prenant bien soin de regarder s'il était bien seul dans la salle de bain – ce ne serait pas la première fois que Grell venait s'y cacher pour mieux observer le corps « mortellement sexy » de son supérieur) . Les gouttes d'eau venant caresser son torse lui firent un bien fou après la nuit troublée qu'il venait de passer (il avait en effet fait un rêve dans lequel il venait au travail affublé de l'immonde costume-canari de Slingby ).

Une fois lavé, habillé et surtout coiffé – ses cheveux trop rebelles nécessitaient presque une demi-heure de travail avant de ressembler à sa coupe de cheveux habituelle – il se rendit donc au travail, en espérant ne pas croiser Sutcliff dans les couloirs. Curieusement, le Shinigami survolté ne s'était pas manifesté, ce qui lui faisait un peu peur...

Au lieu de se torturer l'esprit en se demandant pourquoi Sutcliff n'avait pas encore déboulé dans son bureau à coups de « AAaaaanh » et de « Ooooow » ou encore de « Wiiiiiilluuu ! », Will décida de profiter de cette soudaine tranquillité pour.. . (surprise) remplir ses documents chéris adorés.

Ce calme fut malheureusement de courte durée, puisque dans les environs de midi, Ronald Knox vint frapper à sa porte.

-…Mf…entrez, maugréa William en se frottant les tempes.

-Désolé de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous venez ou non à la SUPER MEGA FIESTA DE LA MORT QUI TUE, et si oui, quel jour.

William l'observa silencieusement en levant un sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire, avec une expression qui signifiait clairement « et c'est pour cette futilité sans nom que vous osez me déranger en plein travail ? »

Ronald déglutit, peu rassuré. William tenta d'adoucir son expression… il n'aimait pas vraiment que les autres aient peur de lui. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, juste très calme, froid, et impassible. Il aimait être respecté, mais cela le désolait de savoir qu'il inspirait tant la crainte chez les jeunes recrues – et même chez les moins jeunes.

-Quand Grell Sutcliff a-t-il dit qu'il viendrait ? Finit-il par demander.

-Euh… attendez, je regarde, balbutia le jeune Faucheur en cherchant dans ses fiches, ah ! Grell Sutcliff ! Il viendra le 26… (il lui lança un regard en coin) Si je puis me permettre… Pourquoi cette question, Monsieur ?

William redressa ses lunettes.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas. Mettez-moi présent pour le même jour – le 26.

A ces mots, Ronald explosa littéralement de joie.

-WAAA ! Vous allez venir ! TROP COOL ! Vous venez de me faire gagner un beau paquet d'argent !

-Knox…

-Les autres ils étaient sûrs que vous viendriez pas ! Mais moi j'étais sûr que vous rateriez pas ça ! Alors j'ai parié sur votre présence ! HAHA Chuis trop fort !

-Knox…

-Hey ! Hey ! Est-ce que par hasard, Grell serait votre « cavalière » ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je viens de gagner encore plus d'argent !

-KNOX.

La voix glaciale de William fit immédiatement taire le blondinet.

-Pardon Monsieur.

Will redressa de nouveau ses lunettes tout en se mettant à tripoter l'un de ses crayons à papier.

-Pour tout vous dire… murmura-t-il en tentant de demeurer toujours aussi impassible, Sutcliff sera effectivement ma… « cavalière. »

Il y eut un silence, seulement ponctué par le bruit provoqué par le crayon de Will qui tournoyait autour de ses doigts.

Puis Ronald finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-SEEEERIEUUUUX ?

-Hm. Oui. Il m'a donné une invitation hier. Il serait mal poli de refuser. Cependant je vous demanderai de rester silencieux à ce sujet. Je ne veux voir personne au courant, pas même Sutcliff. (il lui adressa un regard sombre) est-ce _clair ?_

-Très – très clair, Monsieur. (il reprit une expression joviale) En tous cas, c'est cool que vous ayez enfin accepté ses sentiments… ce n'était qu'une question de temps, en fait ! Je vous croyais pas si timide, Monsieur !

-C-Comment ? bredouilla Will en tripotant férocement ses lunettes dans le but de ne pas rougir bêtement. Je n'ai rien retourné du tout ! Cet idiot m'aurait harcelé et j'aurais fini par accepter pour qu'il me fiche la paix ! Je n'ai fait qu'anticiper !

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…

-Ne me manquez pas de respect, Ronald Knox !

-Pardon, pardon, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les décoiffer.

Will se détendit légèrement, non sans grogner un « vraiment » tellement typique. Puis voyant que son interlocuteur ne reprenait pas la parole, il lui demanda sèchement de quitter son bureau. Ronald s'inclina légèrement en murmurant un petit « au revoir, Monsieur », puis tourna les talons. Mais lorsque Will vit l'arrière de la tête du jeune Shinigami et la manière dont ses cheveux étaient coiffés, une idée lui vint en tête.

-Knox, attendez, ordonna-t-il.

-Hm ? Fit Ronald en se retournant vers son patron.

-Dites-moi… Vous devez avoir une connaissance capillaire particulière pour arborer une telle coiffure, n'est-ce pas ?

-…. Pardon ? Fit Ronald qui ne comprenait rien à ce que venait de lui dire William. Excusez-moi, mais où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur ?

-Je vais aller droit au but : connaissez-vous une boutique de perruques ?

Le regard vide qui se dessina sur la figure de Ron était épique.

-De _perruques_ ? Répéta-t-il en essayant de trouver une quelconque trace de calvitie précoce chez Will. Pourquoi faire ?

-Cessez de poser des questions et répondez-moi.

-Euh… dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, oui, j'en connais une, mais…

-Parfait (il lui tendit un petit calepin ainsi qu'un crayon) Notez-moi l'adresse ici.

-Euh… Ooookayyy .. ?

Le blond s'exécuta, non sans s'interroger sur la santé mentale de son patron – bon sang, et lui qui avait cru que William était le seul Shinigami qui n'était pas complètement taré ! – puis lui écrivit l'adresse. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Will lui ordonna de sortir. Ronald ne chipota pas.

Une fois seul, William prit la plus grande décision de sa vie :

Il prit sa pause de midi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque William T. Spears se trouva devant la boutique de perruques, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Toute cette fantaisie… Toutes ces couleurs… Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ce monde de fête et de rire n'était tout simplement pas le sien. Mais il devait le faire. Pour… <em>Grell.<em>

Vraiment… pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien refuser au sulfureux Shinigami ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout lui céder ? Il l'avait sauvé tellement de fois de la rétrogradation et du licenciement… Il l'avait même sauvé de la mort lors du cas Jack L'éventreur ! (pas seulement en interceptant le coup du démon, mais aussi en ayant étouffé l'affaire auprès du Conseil – la règle était claire, si un Shinigami tuait une personne non inscrite sur la liste, c'était la peine de mort assurée.) Sans compter la fois où il avait dû le repêcher après le naufrage d'un bateau peuplé de démons et de mort-vivants…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était déjà entré dans la boutique et que la vendeuse l'attendait avec un grand sourire commercial et hypocrite qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de ce déchet de Michaelis.

-Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche une perruque.

_Silence. _

-… Oui, ça, je l'avais deviné, dit-elle légèrement moqueuse. (Will la fusilla du regard et elle quitta immédiatement ce ton ironique) Quel genre de perruque ?

-Rouge. Et longue, très, très longue.

La vendeuse, bien que surprise par une telle demande- c'est que Will, avec sa coupe de cheveux très professionnelle, son uniforme noir et blanc et son air strict n'avait pas tellement la tête de ses excentriques clients habituels – hocha la tête et partit fouiller dans son arrière-boutique. Elle revint plus tard avec une longue perruque rouge à la main.

-Parfait, dit Will d'une manière toujours aussi stoïque.

-Um… C'est pour quelle occasion, osa-t-elle alors que Will payait.

-Une fête de Noël/Nouvel an organisée par les Shinigamis de mon secteur prévue demain soir.

-Shini… gami ?

-Des Dieux de la Mort, si vous préférez.

Tandis que Will conservait son air impassible habituel, la vendeuse, déconcertée, tenta vainement de déceler un trait sur le visage de son client qui indiquerait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie et qu'il n'était pas totalement fou.

-Je vois… Bon … amusez-vous bien, alors…

-Hm, fit William en tournant les talons.

Il avait beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait réussit à s'amuser…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Encore une fois, ce fut court... A la semaine prochaine ^^ <strong>

**Les reviews serviront à payer un suivit psychologique à Ronnie XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà ! Déjà pratiquement une semaine d'écoulée depuis le dernier chapitre, ça passe vite ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Un rayon de lumière blafard traversa l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il alla caresser le visage du Dieu de la mort avachi disgracieusement sur son lit et endormi. Peu à peu, la pièce encore plongée dans une pénombre s'éclaircit. Le filet de jour réveilla le si romantique tronçonneur qui fut, quelques secondes, aveuglé par l'ensoleillement.<p>

Grell Sutcliff venait juste de sortir de son profond sommeil. Il était resté éveillé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, après avoir fouillé les appartements de son patron et avoir essayé le costume qu'il escomptait revêtir lors de l'apparat qui allait bientôt se tenir.

Mollement, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges tendit un bras pour saisir son réveil. Les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue, il mit du temps à lire l'heure indiquée sur la petite pendule. Difficilement, donc, il réussit progressivement à déchiffrer les indications données par les aiguilles.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il était dix heures trente du matin. Il n'était pas douché, pas maquillé, pas habillé. Il n'était, en outre, pas présentable et surtout, il n'avait guère pu accomplir son irruption journalière dans le bureau de son supérieur. Violemment, il écarta ses draps de satin rouge et quitta sa couche en poussant un cri aigu et perçant.

Il courut vers la salle de bain après avoir ramassé sa tenue noiraude et son manteau pourpre qui gisaient sur le sol. Il retira rapidement la majestueuse robe qu'il portait et dont il avait tant pris soin la veille. Ces actions négligentes envers le précieux vêtement le firent grogner. L'empressement l'obligeait, malgré lui, à commettre des actes vraiment atroces.

À présent nu, il détacha ses cheveux qui allèrent se frotter au le bas de son dos. Il poussa un faible soupire de contentement lorsqu'une de ses mèches vint chatouiller son nez. L'odeur suave et masculine de William avait légèrement parfumée sa chevelure. Ses joues prirent une couleur carmine lorsqu'il repensa aux choses qu'il s'était permis de faire alors que son supérieur hiérarchique sommeillait paisiblement. A cet instant, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir été plus loin. Après tout, rien ne lui aurait fait barrière. Will plongé momentanément dans un état de léthargie ne représentait aucune menace.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour effacer ses pensées délicieusement obscènes et il pénétra dans la douche. Il alluma le jet et laissa l'eau chaude couler plusieurs minutes sur la peau son corps.

Les gouttelettes qui glissaient sur son derme pâle le brûlaient. Il grimaça lorsqu'il senti le liquide transparent s'abattre avec violence sur la plaie de son épaule qui lui avait été infligée par Sebastian lors du combat pendant l'affaire de Jack l'éventreur. Le démon l'avait tant malmené que son omoplate portait à présent une trace violacée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'hématome était présent sur son tégument blême mais ce dernier le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Le bellâtre à la chevelure corbeau était si puissant...

Il ferma les yeux et passa ses doigts sur ses chairs douloureuses. Il palpa la contusion colorée et gémit. Il souffrait mais cette blessure lui rappelait _son_ majordome. Il frémit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua de côté contre le carrelage froid de la cabine.

- Ah... Sebastian... Hm ~ Cette nuit fut si torride… Mon corps encore endolori n'oubliera jamais l'arde de tes coups et la férocité de ton regard. Tout ce rouge que tu as sauvagement fait couler te rendait si séduisant. Si diablement élégant. Notre bataille, éclairée par la pureté de l'astre lunaire, rendait ce moment passionnel. DEATH ~

Le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau rendait ses mots presque inaudibles alors qu'il se frottait sensuellement au mur blanc et glacé. _**Glacé**_... Comme le regard de William lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de la mort alors que le Démon des Phantomhive allait le déchiqueter.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers son supérieur. Spears le détestait-il autant qu'il le laissait transparaître ? En près d'un siècle, cet homme si froid ne lui avait jamais adressé un geste d'affection. Toutefois, s'il ne l'appréciait pas, pourquoi lui avait-il si souvent apporté son aide ?

Il planta ses dents en pointues dans sa lèvre inférieure. Les réponses à ses interrogations étaient simples et évidentes. Le Dieu austère n'avait fait cela que dans son intérêt : Il lui avait porté secours pour que Grell reste à jamais à ses côté. Pour qu'un beau jour ils puissent unir leur profond amour par un mariage…

Les idées folles qui flottaient dans son esprit le firent pousser plusieurs complaintes complaisantes alors qu'il se retournait pour se coller contre le dallage lilial du mur opposé. Il était onze heures et Grell n'avait toujours pas terminé sa toilette.

Il quitta son logement. Promptement, il descendit les étages qui le séparaient du bureau de Will qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis prêt d'une demi-journée et avec qui il devait parler de sa présence à la fête donnée dans la soirée.

Sur le chemin, il croisa des regards dédaigneux et moqueurs. À leur vue, la bouche rougeâtre de l'excentrique Dieu se déforma en un rictus dangereux. Il détestait que les gens fassent preuve de mépris à son égard mais ce qu'il abhorrait davantage était le manque de respect. Le comportement de ces Shinigamis contentieux était vil et abject.

Son sourire carnassier s'effaça lorsqu'il fit face à l'entrée du bureau de William. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper il ouvrit la porte et s'introduit en grand fracas dans la pièce, une risette enfantine accrochée aux lèvres.

_- _Mon Willy, je suis enfin là ! Hm… J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre mais, vois-tu, une femme à besoin de temps pour se préparer et il faut qu'elle sache se faire désirer ~

Il s'était dandiné en prononçant ces mots mais ses tortillements excités ne furent qu'éphémères. En effet, Spears n'était pas assis derrière son bureau à remplir de la paperasserie comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le visage enjoué de Grell se décomposa. Il s'avança vers le meuble sur lequel était posé un document où les deux premières lignes seulement étaient remplies. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Comment quelqu'un qui attachait tant d'importance au professionnalisme aurait pu abandonner une tache si substantielle ?

_- _Mais… Où es-tu Willy ? Où te caches-tu ?

Il avait piaillé comme un animal blessé, perdu et déconcerté par cette situation plus qu'inhabituelle. Il s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil bleu – dont la tache de café marronnée paraissait toujours – placé derrière la table de travail. Il s'installa confortablement et prit un crayon dans un des pots soigneusement disposé sur la surface blanche.

Il posa le bout du stylo sur le rapport incomplet placé devant lui et y griffonna quelques mots : "_William, je constate avec tristesse que tu n'es pas là. Pour cette raison, je t'écris ce message. Je souhaiterais connaître le choix que tu as fait pour ce soir. Essaie de me transmettre ta réponse avant le début des réjouissances. J'espère que tu accepteras de t'offrir pour un soir à la plus charmante des Ladies"_. Il signa au dessous de son écrit et combla les vides laissés par de petits dessins.

Sur ce, il se redressa et quitta le siège. L'horloge suspendue au mur indiquait midi passé. William avait peut être pris exceptionnellement sa pause déjeuné et était parti se restaurer.

Il arriva devant le grand réfectoire où beaucoup de ses collègues mangeaient et discutaient joyeusement, assis autour d'une table. Grell avait perdu l'habitude de venir dans ce lieu. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter le poids de la solitude et cela, surtout pendant les repas. Cherchant Will, il balaya la pièce du regard lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Hmm… Willy ~

Excité et convaincu qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il essayait de trouver, il se retourna en gloussant. Son interlocuteur, que le Shinigami rouge venait juste de reconnaître, hocha négativement la tête.

_- _Oh… C'est toi Ron.

- Hm-hm… Tu sembles déçu que ce ne soit que moi. Je me trompe ?

- J'aurais préféré voir…

- Notre cher patron ?

Pour toute réponse, les pommettes de Grell prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Il passa un doigt sur le vermeil de ses lèvres et murmura un faible "_Oui_". Il plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune recrue.

- Sais-tu ou il se trouve ? Je sais qu'il s'occupe parfois de t'enseigner les usages des Dieux de la mort. Il a sûrement dû te confier quelque chose…

Ronald ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait Spears mais il en avait une petite idée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour révéler tout ce qu'il savait à Grell mais il la referma rapidement, se rappelant des interdictions que lui avait intimées son supérieur. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-… Je ne sais pas.

Grell était une personne quelque peu folasse et névrosée mais il était loin d'être crédule. Aussi, il savait, la plupart du temps, reconnaître le mensonge et cela surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de William. Ce que lui disait Ronald n'était pas la vérité.

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Tu sais où il se trouve.

- Non, non… Je t'assure. Je ne sais rien… Rien du tout !

D'un geste outrageusement théâtral, il plaça le révère de sa main sur son front et se cambra légèrement les yeux clos, tentant d'accentuer le dramatisme de la scène.

- Oh… Quelle hérésie. Je ne pensais jamais avoir à assister à une telle ineptie. Comment un jeune homme de bonne famille peut-il refuser d'apporter sa modeste connivence à une demoiselle en détresse_ ?_

Sa comédie fit soupirer son vis-à-vis. Naturellement, Ronald savait le goût prononcé de Grell pour les tragédies mais l'exagération de son petit esclandre était bien trop flagrante et cela rendait l'algarade plutôt pathétique.

- Grell... Je vais te dire où il se trouve. En réalité je sais peu de chose. Il… Il était malade alors il s'est… réfugié… aux _sanitaires__..._

L'acteur Mortel pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés tandis que le blondin passait une main négligente dans ses cheveux rebelles qu'il frotta et ébouriffa. Le mensonge était peu convainquant et Ronald en était contient mais celui-ci suffit à faire s'éloigner le Shinigami féminin qui partit après avoir généreusement enlacé son ami – resté coi par l'étreinte.

Il monta difficilement les marches du grand escalier, lasse de réitérer ce même acte plusieurs fois dans ses journées. Selon son collègue, William qui ne se sentait pas bien, s'était cloîtré dans les vespasiennes. Si c'était le cas il était hors de question qu'il reste seul dans cet endroit étroit et sale. Grell était plus que décidé à lui tenir compagnie.

Une fois de plus, ses projets s'effondrèrent lorsqu'il aperçu William arriver au loin, se dirigeant vers son bureau. De toute évidence, Ron s'était joué de lui et n'avait pas été sincère.

Il vit Will tourner légèrement le visage dans sa direction. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent les yeux de Grell devinrent pétillants d'excitation. A l'inverse, ceux de son patron restaient froids et inexpressifs. La bouche en cœur, le Shinigami rouge s'élança et courut en direction de son supérieur.

- Oh, mon Willy, tu es là ! ~ Viens dans mes bras.

William feint de ne pas remarquer la présence de Grell et passa la porte. Parvenu devant cette dernière, l'excentrique romantique essoufflé entendit le bruit singulier d'une clef tournée pour enclencher un verrou. Spears n'allait tout de même pas le laisser là !

Faussement désespéré par le manque de tendresse que lui portait son Dieu favori, il tomba à genoux et, de ses ongles peints, il gratta le bois de la porte en pleurnichant avec supplication.

- Ouvre-moi... Ouvre-moi je t'en prie.

L'absence de réponse le fit abandonner. Il connaissant Will et il s'avait pertinemment qu'il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il était inutile d'insister et de rester là plus longtemps. Il se redressa et reprit son ton jovial.

- Mon Willy adoré, je te laisse te préparer. Un homme qui refuse de laisser entrer une jeune femme dans une pièce pour se préparer, c'est tellement excitant ! DEATH !

Il se tortilla quelques secondes avant d'adresser un baiser volant à l'homme qu'il ne pouvait pas voir puis il retourna à ses appartements. Après tout, lui aussi avait besoin de temps pour se pomponner et s'habiller.

* * *

><p>Deux fantasques palefrois ténébreux tiraient une calèche dans laquelle une jeune personne attendait la fin du trajet. Grell avait revêtu sa robe érubescente et dorée. Autour de son cou, il avait passé un bijou serti de rubis et de topazes. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient coiffés d'une tresse peu serrée et décorée par de petites branches de perles.<p>

Les chevaux émirent un hennissement sourd et la voiture se stoppa devant une imposante maison. Grell releva gracieusement l'avant de sa tenue en soulevant quelques uns des jupons du costume. Il tendit élégamment sa main au cochet qui était venu l'aider à descendre. En remerciement, le Dieu de la mort lui adressa un sourire poli.

Il faisait à présent face à un immense bâtiment de briques grises. C'était en ces lieux que Ronald Knox avec décidé de célébrer la fête de Noël. Ce grand manoir était celui dont le jeune Shinigami avait hérité après la mort de ses parents et qu'il avait réussi, par quelques malversations, à conserver après la sienne.

Le jardin situé devant la noble demeure était richement décoré. Des haies taillées étaient alignées pour former une grande allée où étaient disposés des graviers blancs. Autour du chemin, se dressait un jardin savamment entretenu. Les feuilles des arbres qui l'ornaient semblaient tirer leur couleur d'une émeraude dont le joaillier avait apporté un soin à la hauteur de sa préciosité et de son raffinement. La couleur vive des fleurs de rosiers dispersées de-ci de-là dans l'Eden végétal du domaine témoignait que la flore ne se voyait pas imposer les dérives de l'humanité. Au centre de la drève, entre les deux espaces verdoyants, se tenait une vieille fontaine sur laquelle des sylphides de pierre brossaient leur lourde chevelure.

Il s'engagea dans le hall de l'habitacle et progressa gaiement dans la grande salle richement décorée qui suivait. Pour l'occasion, Ronald avait fait appelle à des musiciens philharmoniques qui jouaient quelques mélodies pour faire patienter les commensaux présents.

Grell prit une coupe de champagne proposée par l'un des serveurs et alla s'accouder contre un mur, de manière à pouvoir surveiller l'entrée. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide alcoolisé et sirota une gorgé. Il se laissa doucement bercer par les notes mélodieuses des arias flottant dans l'air, attendant sagement son cavalier.

La musique cessa subitement et il entendit un bruit rauque. Il porta alors toute son attention sur Knox qui venait de faire une irruption brutale. Le jeune Shinigami monta sur la longue table sur laquelle étaient disposé les petits-fours et, d'une cuillère, il tapota le cristal du verre qu'il tenait pour réclamer l'attention de ses convives.

- Mes amis... Que la fête commence ! Yeah, yeah, YEAH !

Suite à cette annonce explosive, l'orchestre reprit et interpréta au violon un morceau au rythme des plus endiablé. Ronald, encore perché sur son estrade improvisée, les bras tendus vers le ciel, débuta une danse pour le moins étrange… La fête venait de commencer mais Grell ne s'en réjouissait étrangement pas. Le si ponctuel William T. Spears qu'il avait invité n'était toujours pas arrivé. Peut être ne viendrait-il jamais…

* * *

><p><strong>... On parie combien que Will va finir par arriver XD (non non non ce n'est abslument pas cliché ! )<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Mouh ~ Désolée de cette petite attente, mais j'étais partie en week end et je n'avais pas internet T_T . Vous avez lu le dernier Black Butler ? Il est SUPER, après l'intrigue du cirque qui ne m'avait pas trop emballée (sauf les passages avec Willu bien sûr XD ), je suis bien contente de voir une nouvelle intrigue qui s'annonce vraiment MORTELLE ! **

* * *

><p>William revint de sa petite emplette, sa perruque soigneusement cachée dans sa sacoche, bien décidé à travailler deux fois plus intensément que d'habitude afin de rattraper sa pause de midi. Il était presque arrivé à son bureau, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de chaussures à talon frappant le sol au détour d'un couloir. Il se figea. Il devait à tout prix éviter Sutcliff. Hors de question de lui dire qu'il l'accompagnerait à la fête maintenant. Il voulait maintenir le doute jusqu'au bout. Il devait impérativement atteindre son bureau avant que l'autre Shinigami ne remarque sa présence (ce qui allait être difficile étant donné que, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sutcliff semblait être doté d'une sorte de « Radar à Will » ).<p>

Il se pressa donc vers son bureau, mais trop tard. Grell se tenait déjà devant lui, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais. Will se força à garder une expression impassible, alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait très envie de se jeter sur la porte de son bureau. Mais William T. Spears ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. William T. Spears restait calme et posé en toutes circonstances.

Il vit avec une horreur soigneusement dissimulée le dynamique Shinigami courir vers lui, les bras écartés, manifestement prêt à recevoir un doux baiser de la part de son si ténébreux supérieur. William décida de choisir l'ignorance. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué Grell, et continua le plus calmement possible sa route vers cet El Dorado qu'était devenu son bureau. Il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte au moment où Grell allait lui sauter dessus. Il choisit donc ce moment pour claquer la porte au nez du Shinigami rouge, puis se hâta de la verrouiller alors qu'il entendit un gros « BOUM » signifiant que Grell n'avait pas réussi à ralentir sa course et qu'il venait de se prendre lamentablement la porte.

William soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à éviter son insupportable collègue. Dire que Sutcliff se prenait pour le plus puissant Shinigami du monde, et qu'il ne réussissait même pas à triompher d'une porte. Ha ha. C'en était presque risible.

….

Et voilà que Grell se mettait à gratter à la porte, tel un chien. Vraiment…N'avait-il aucun amour propre ? Quel pathétisme… Comment pouvait-il encore le supporter ?

Tous ces doutes à propos de l'affection qu'il portait à Grell s'envolèrent lorsqu'il entendit la voix si suppliante de ce dernier.

_-Ouvre-moi…ouvre-moi je t'en prie…_

Le cœur de William manqua un battement. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa porte, derrière laquelle il imaginait Grell sangloter à genoux. La voix du Shinigami était si…brisée… si triste…

William se prit à se haïr lui-même. Comment pouvait-il continuer à être si méchant avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait à ce point ? C'était cruel ! Etait-il réellement devenu cet homme insensible et sans cœur que tout le monde croyait qu'il était ?

Il plissa les sourcils. Lentement, très lentement, il approcha sa main gantée de la poignée dorée. Il allait tout dire à Grell. Lui dire qu'il allait l'accompagner et qu'il en serait ravi. Jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des autres était bien trop bas. Il préférait réserver ce traitement aux démons.

Puis, alors qu'il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, la voix de Sutcliff lui parvint de nouveau aux oreilles :

_- Mon Willy adoré, je te laisse te préparer. Un homme qui refuse de laisser entrer une jeune femme dans une pièce pour se préparer, c'est tellement excitant ! DEATH ~_

…

SERIEUSEMENT ?

William redressa ses lunettes avec rage. Il y avait de cela deux secondes, Sutcliff le suppliait du ton le plus larmoyant et blessé qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, et maintenant il avait l'air aussi enjoué que si son cher démon l'avait demandé en mariage ! Encore une fois, William dû s'incliner devant les talents de… « d'actrice » de son collègue... Dire qu'il avait failli tomber naïvement dans son piège ! Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu penser précédemment : Sutcliff était INSUPORTABLE. Il était _légitime_ de jouer avec ses sentiments, et il comptait bien le faire jusqu'au bout !

Il se rapprocha furieusement de son bureau en se déplaçant sur sa chaise à roulettes et en maugréant contre Grell et son goût pour trop prononcé pour le théâtre. Non mais, pourquoi perdait-il encore son temps avec lui ?...

La réponse à cette question était très simple, pourtant Will refusait d'y répondre. Vraiment… il y avait tout à haïr chez cet « homme ». Grell représentait tout ce que Will abhorrait. Il serait_ logique_ qu'il le déteste. Alors…pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? L'illogisme de ses sentiments le dépassait totalement… Voilà pourquoi il faisait son possible pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Il se replongeât dans ses dossiers. Son sourcil tiqua lorsqu'il lut le mot de Grell. Il sut immédiatement que c'était de sa part, non seulement de par son écriture ronde et irrégulière, mais également pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait que lui qui prenait le temps de lui écrire des mots.

Il soupira. Il avait voulu cette solitude. Elle était nécessaire pour l'accomplissement d'un travail parfait. Et comme d'habitude, Sutcliff se faisait un plaisir de contrecarrer ses plans en le harcelant continuellement.

Mais il devait se l'avouer. Si Grell venait subitement à le laisser tomber…

_Il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas. _

* * *

><p>Le grand soir arriva bien trop vite aux yeux glacials de William. Lorsqu'il s'observa dans le miroir, son costume revêtu, il eut très envie de renoncer à cette sortie. Il se sentait si ridicule !<p>

Quelques mèches de sa perruque rouge vinrent chatouiller son nez en lui tombant sur les yeux. Vraiment, comment Sutcliff faisait-il pour supporter une telle masse de cheveux tous les jours ? C'était si agaçant ! Il détestait que son front ne soit pas dégagé.

…

Et ces…lunettes… Il mourrait d'envie de les redresser au sommet de l'arrête de son nez, mais s'il voulait que son costume soit ressemblant, il devait laisser ses lunettes rouges pendre de manière inesthétique au bout de son nez… J'vous jure… A quoi pouvaient bien servir des lunettes ainsi portées ? Il ne voyait à travers que s'il abaissait le regard…le reste du temps, c'était comme s'il ne portait rien !

Il ôta ses lunettes en râlant, puis alla chercher des lentilles de contact. Il renonçait déjà à sa dignité en portant ce déguisement, il ne voulait pas non plus renoncer à sa vue.

Une fois les lentilles mises, il replaça les lunettes rouges. Voilà, ainsi sa vision serait parfaite.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le miroir. Son déguisement était sans faille. Il était même allé jusqu'à user de ses pouvoirs de métamorphose que lui octroyaient son statut de Shinigami pour troquer sa dentition parfaite contre d'horribles dents pointues. Bon sang, il avait même demandé à l'une de ses collègues un livre sur le maquillage ! (il lui avait expliqué que c'était pour sa jeune nièce). Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'application de faux cils était si compliquée…

Le plus difficile et surtout le plus contraignant avait tout de même été de s'entraîner à marcher avec ces échasses que Grell appelait « chaussures ». Après une soirée entière passée à marcher avec ces choses dans son appartement, la démarche de Will se faisait toujours hésitante. Il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour danser. (Comme s'il l'aurait fait avec ses chaussures habituelles, de toutes manières…)

Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. Il avait presque l'impression de se trouver en face de Sutcliff, si ce n'étaient ses yeux qui restaient éternellement froids. Il avait essayé de les faire pétiller, mais en vain.

Fier de lui, il fit délicatement tomber son manteau écarlate sur ses épaules, puis se rendit au manoir de Knox (en calèche, bien sûr. Il ne se voyait pas marcher la longue distance qui le séparait du manoir avec ces atroces chaussures à talon.)

Il arriva pile à l'heure. Il n'y avait encore que très peu d'invités. William reconnaissait bien là la fabuleuse ponctualité de ses collègues.

Il soupira puis se dirigea vers l'entrée où se tenait Knox, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un smoking à la fois distingué et décontracté.

-Hey Grell ! S'écria-t-il. T'es arrivé tôt pour une fois !

William se força à sourire au jeune homme – il savait que s'il parlait, Knox remarquerait tout de suite qui il était et il voulait que la surprise et l'incompréhension soit totale lorsque Grell le verrait.

-Hm ? fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te sens bien ? T'as l'air crispé…

William savait qu'il se devait de répondre quelque chose. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la voix la plus féminine qu'il n'ait jamais prise, Alan Humphries arriva et le sauva ainsi de la ridiculisation.

-Bonsoir Ronald, Grell ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant faiblement.

-'Lut Alan. Eric est pas avec toi ?

Will profita de la diversion qu'offrait Humphries pour s'enfuir discrètement de la conversation. (du moins, aussi discrètement que ses talons et les chaînes qu'il portait à sa ceinture le lui permettaient.)

Il pénétra alors à l'intérieur du luxueux manoir. La salle de bal était magnifique. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage rose éclatant et brillant. D'immenses fenêtres venaient éclairer la pièce de par les rayons Lunaires qui venait s'y infiltrer. Le plafond, en voûte, était soutenu par d'épaisses colonnes de marbre rougeoyant, et plusieurs chandeliers dorés venaient ajouter une touche de monarchie à cet époustouflant ensemble. Alors que les membres de l'orchestrent s'installaient sur une petite scène surélevée au fond de la salle, les quelques invités déjà arrivés s'occupaient en sirotant des coupes de champagne. Mais ce qui frappa le plus William n'était pas le décor. Ce n'était pas la somme astronomique d'argent qu'avait dû dépenser Knox. Non. C'était le fait que…

Qu'il était le seul déguisé.

…

Sutcliff allait lui payer. TRES CHER.

Heureusement, son costume était tellement parfait que les autres Shinigamis autour de lui durent le prendre pour le vrai Grell et ne firent pas attention à son accoutrement (c'était soit ça soit ils l'avaient reconnu et faisaient mine de l'ignorer de peur d'attirer ses foudres.)

Relativement énervé mais soucieux de garder sa couverture, William décida de ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère et tenta d'afficher une expression enjouée (qui devait plus ressembler à une affreuse grimace, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait.) Si les autres découvraient qui il était en vérité, toutes ses années passées à se forger une réputation d'homme irréprochable et sérieux s'envoleraient en fumée.

Non. Garder ce déguisement était définitivement trop dangereux. Quelqu'un viendrait inévitablement lui parler… et même si personne ne l'approchait, un Grell Sutcliff calme et ne passant pas son temps à chasser les beaux garçons paraîtrait suspect.

Il se mit donc à la recherche d'une salle de bain ou de toilettes, ou de n'importe quel lieu dans lequel il pourrait se changer… Mais ce qu'il trouva à la place fut… bien plus plaisant.

Il était là. Planté, telle une magnifique tulipe rouge perdue au milieu d'un champ de pâquerettes parfaitement banales, au centre de la salle de bal, une coupe de champagne à la main. Au fur et à mesure que William observait Grell dans sa somptueuse robe rouge et or, le monde qui l'entourait semblait s'estomper. Il ne restait plus que Grell. Grell, plus féminin que jamais avec ses beaux cheveux tressés et ornés de petites perles. Il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il balayait la salle de ses époustouflants yeux verts, comme s'il cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Cet air inquiet lui allait à ravir, lui qui était toujours si insouciant. William pouvait presque sentir le doute envahir le corps du flamboyant Shinigami. Encore une fois, il se traita mentalement d'idiot de jouer ainsi avec le cœur de son collègue…

A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour Will.

Il n'y avait plus que Grell et lui dans cet immense manoir.

Rien que Grell et lui…

Puis les sourcils de Grell se plissèrent alors que sa bouche carmine prenait cette moue enfantine qui le faisait paraître si mignon et qui, habituellement, agaçait profondément William. Seulement cette fois, cette tristesse avait l'air… horriblement sincère.

Déconcerté par tant de peine, William observa passivement Grell se diriger vers le jardin du manoir, situé à l'arrière de la résidence.

Bien…

C'était le moment idéal pour le rejoindre. La fête battait son plein, et tous les invités étaient dans la salle de bal. D'un pas décidé, Will prit à son tour la direction du jardin.

Avant de manifester sa présence, le Shinigami décida d'observer encore discrètement Grell. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord d'un bassin circulaire, joliment éclairé par les rayons argentés de la lune. Il tenait une rose cramoisie dans ses mains, dont il arrachait les pétales avant de les jeter dans l'eau, non sans une certaine ardeur. Les tremblements qui secouaient son corps laissaient penser qu'il pleurait. Le cœur de Will battait horriblement fort, si fort qu'il se demanda par quel miracle Grell n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence.

Après une profonde inspiration, William se décida enfin à s'approcher de sa « cavalière ». Les yeux de Grell étant rivés sur sa rose, il ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la main de Will se poser gentiment sur son épaule.

Les regards émeraude des deux Shinigamis se rencontrèrent, se croisèrent, fusionnèrent. Mal à l'aise, William se décida à briser le silence :

-Ne pleurez plus…

_Je suis là._

* * *

><p><strong>AAaaaaw... c'est marrant mais pour n'importe quel autre couple, je trouverais ça ridiculement niais... T_T. Mais bon, avec Grell et Will, c'est pas pareil XD <strong>

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et encore une semaine de passée ^^ Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas trop en retard, hein ? *air attendrissant* **

* * *

><p>Le morceau prit fin. Les convives se retournèrent alors vers leur hote et lui firent une ovation mémorable. Le jeune dieu, flatté, s'inclina en souriant et descendit de la table. Il fit signe aux musiciens d'exécuter les partitions suivantes et quitta la salle de bal. Ainsi, il disparut subitement du champ de vision de Grell alors qu'une valse Viennoise commençait.<p>

Les Shinigamis choisirent avec hâte une ou un partenaire et entamèrent la danse gracieuse. Tous avaient trouvé une personne avec qui s'accorder. Tous… Sauf Grell qui restait désespérément seul à attendre William.

Sa hantise grandissante, il scrutait chaque visage avec attention pour l'examiner – il parvint même à repérer plusieurs beaux mâles qu'il allait tenter de séduire plus tard. Ses collègues avaient revêtu un costume à l'apparence presque similaire. Sûrement un uniforme de travail qui leur avait été demandé de porter lors des très exceptionnelles journées spéciales. Les yeux émeraude de Grell se noyaient dans cet océan livide et malgré tous ses efforts pour trouver son supérieur dans cette foule immaculée, il ne vit rien.

_« C'en est trop. Je ne peux supporter davantage cette blancheur. Tout cela est vraiment répugnant._ »

Profondément déçu, il décida de s'éclipser. Si quelqu'un venait à lui demander le motif de sa fuite, il prétexterait que les tenues n'étaient pas à son goût. Evidemment, la véritable raison de son échappée était tout autre.

La démarche empressée, il s'éloigna des danses et des rires lascifs. Il longea le mur sur lequel il était appuyé et quitta la grande salle en empruntant la porte de derrière. Son corps tremblait alors que ses yeux s'empourpraient. La coupe de champagne qu'il tenait lui échappa et se brisa contre le dallage régulier de l'esplanade qui menait au second jardinet du manoir. Celui-ci était moins imposant que celui situé au devant de la battisse mais le soin qui leur était apporté et leur beauté était semblable. Toutefois à la différence de l'autre, lui n'était composé que de haies, fleuries de roses rouges éclatantes et parfumées, qui formaient une sorte de grand labyrinthe.

Il courait mollement, s'enfonçant dans le méandre végétatif coloré, détournant sa trajectoire à chaques embranchements rencontrés. Lorsqu'il jugea être suffisamment éloigné du lieu où se tenait le bal, il ralentit peu à peu sa course au milieu d'une bifurcation.

Avec fureur, il délesta un arbuste d'une de ses fleurs pourpres et se dirigea vers la fontaine qui se dressait au centre du croisement. Il s'assit sur son rebord et arracha unes à unes les pétales carmines de la plante qu'il jeta furieusement dans le bassin d'eau claire, arguant ainsi toute beauté à l'innocent bout de flore.

D'une main crispée, il tenait fermement la hampe verte de la fleur. Les pointes cruelles de la tige épinée s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses mains nues. Lentement, le sang coula, s'échappant des blessures. Mais la douleur qui naissait dans les chairs du Shinigami n'était rien comparée à celle que son cœur meurtri lui infligeait.

Comment William avait-il pu l'abandonner ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il s'était contenté de refuser son invitation lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Pourquoi était-il resté muet ? Pour quelle raison avait-il conservé la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite pour le convier à la soirée ? Grell se sentait dépérir. Il n'avait rien compris. Il s'était entièrement trompé. Refusant la réalité, il s'était contenté de se laisser bercer par de douces illusions. Le Dieu de la mort dont il était amoureux n'était rien d'autre qu'un personnage froid. Une carapace aux traits charmants dont l'intérieur n'était animée par aucun sentiment. Il n'était qu'une sorte de machine régie par sa _soif_ de travail.

Ses pleurs s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il s'acharnait à arracher sauvagement la corolle de la rose. La vérité était si impétueuse. Son Will n'éprouvait aucun attachement pour lui et cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Rapidement, il passa ses doigts sous ses yeux pour tenter d'effacer les preuves de sa faiblesse et surtout, pour estomper les marques noiraudes laissées par son rimmel coulant. Les dégâts minimisés, il tourna la tête pour connaître l'identité de celui qui se tenait derrière lui.

Sa surprise fut complète et le rythme de son battant s'accéléra. Il plongea alors ses yeux gorgés de larmes dans ceux de William. Son regard était toujours aussi glacé. Toujours aussi pénétrant… Son supérieur était si beau éclairé par le rayonnement pâle de la lune.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles et silencieux puis Spears, sûrement embarrassé par le manque de réaction de son collègue, pris la parole.

« _Ne pleurez plus._ »

La bouche entrouverte, il laissa tomber au sol le cadavre de la plante qu'il avait dépecé et se redressa avant d'enlacer violemment son patron. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du Shinigami et enfoui sa tête contre son cou. Il sanglota doucement alors que le ténébreux restait immobile et impassible.

Blotti contre William, il parvint à se calmer. Alors, il décolla doucement son visage mouillé du derme chaud et regarda Will l'air grave et navré. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner de la contenance et commença, les paupières closes et une main levée vers les étoiles pour conférer à la scène plus de théâtralité.

- Will, pardonne-moi. Quelle sottise de croire qu'un jour tu accepterais la passion dévorante que je ressens à ton égard. Cet émoi ravageur m'a aveuglée et je n'ai pas su remarquer que, de ton côté, tu n'éprouvais aucune tendresse pour moi. Tu me haïssais même peut être. Profondément énamourée de toi, j'ai fait fi de ta froideur si excitante et j'ai continué à te chérir et à t'adorer. Oh, WillyMalgré toutes mes tentatives et mes assauts je n'ai pas réussi à gagner ton affection. Quel malheur. Quel drame_. ~_

Il lança un regard éthéré vers son vis-à-vis pour tenter d'entrevoir une quelconque réaction de sa part mais Spears restait de marbre. Il ne semblait guère attendrit par la comédie que lui jouait Grell. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible. Alors qu'il le regardait, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là. William n'était pas comme à son habitude. Il semblait différent…

Soudain, les yeux de Grell s'élargirent de stupeur et il manqua de s'étouffer. Son collègue était vêtu exactement de la même manière que lui les jours de travails. Aucun détail n'avait été négligé et le costume était tout bonnement parfait. Le Dieu de la mort pourpre parvint même à reconnaître le manteau qu'il avait un jour oublié chez William. Il ferma les yeux et respira fortement. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était absolument pas de cette manière que les évènements devaient se dérouler.

Alors qu'il était parvenu à calmer sa peine, ses lamentations reprirent et il frappa nonchalamment et sans conviction le torse de son patron.

- Et pourquoi t'être déguisé en moi ? Ce n'est pas de mon reflet dont j'avais besoin. Tout ce que je désirais c'est que toi, tel un prince charmant, tu viennes me trouver. Je voulais tant que tout ce passe comme dans un conte féerique.

William semblait n'écouter Grell qu'à moitié son regard frigide braqué sur lui. Lorsque l'excentrique incarnat se tut, Will redressa ses lunettes à l'aide de sa faux qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter et arqua un sourcil.

- Vous escomptez me faire croire que toutes vos petites déclarations mièvres étaient sincères ?

À l'entente de la question de son supérieur, Grell parut outrageusement offusqué. Il eut terriblement envie de protester mais il se retint. Il était un artiste. Il se devait de préserver l'intégrité de son personnage. Il reprit alors son rôle et poursuivit exagérément la scène aux dialogues impromptus.

- Will, bien évidemment qu'elles étaient sincères. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui déclare sa flamme à tous les charmants garçons qu'elle croise et_…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. William le coupa sèchement avant qu'il ne puisse l'achever, une pointe de jalousie et d'ironie à peine décelable dans la voix.

- Et cette vermine puante de Michaelis ? Je croyais que vous étiez plus qu'attaché à lui. Ne soyez donc pas si gourmand Sutcliff. Un seul homme peut vous satisfaire_._

_- _Mais enfin, cela n'a rien à voir ! Lui… Il…

William replaça ses lunettes sur le haut de l'arrête de son nez en attente d'une justification convenable de la part de Grell. Mais le flamboyant Dieu de la mort ne sut que répondre et blêmit. Il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer la différence entre la dilection qu'il portait à son patron et celle qu'il avait pour son démon.

Dépité et contient qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui fournir des arguments convainquant, il quitta doucement les bras de son supérieur et embrassa sa joue. Spears eut un mouvement de recul alors que les lèvres rubicondes de Grell se posèrent sur sa peau. Il lui adressa un sourire triste et recula doucement de quelques pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je saurai à l'avenir me contenter du sens unique de notre relation. Tu seras… Comme une délicieuse friandise sucrée parfumée aux fraises. Tu seras exposé à la vue de tous, derrière une vitrine de verre froid inviolable. Tu es attirant et tu sembles plus que succulent mais te posséder pour ensuite dévorer est une chose impossible… Mon Willy, si seulement tu pouvais comprendre la profondeur de mon amour pour toi…

À pas de loup, il s'éloigna davantage de son supérieur et tourna les talons. Avant de disparaître dans le dédale végétal il rajouta fébrilement en se trémoussement vulgairement:

-Je tacherai de me consoler rapidement… Confortablement lovée contre Sebastian cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. ~ Mais ne sois pas jaloux mon Will. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu resteras pour toujours mon préféré…

* * *

><p><strong>William va-t-il en rester là ? Grell trouvera-t-il du réconfort auprès de Sebastian ? Ronald sera-t-il élu meilleur hote des Shinigamis ? La rose dont Grell a arraché les épines est-elle réellement morte, ou cherchera-t-elle à se venger ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de... *musique dramatique* DERRIERE LE MASQUE ! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ^^ Voici le dernier chapitre ACHEVE, donc il faudra attendre un peu plus (beaucoup plus T_T ) pour la suite... Profitez bien de ce chapitre ^^**

la seconde où Grell vit William, il se jeta dans ses bras. Will, bien que pris au dépourvu, camoufla sa surprise à merveille derrière son masque d'impassibilité habituel. Il demeura immobile alors que le souffle chaud de Grell venait caresser doucement son coup, lui envoyant par la même occasion des frissons de plaisirs qu'il ne pouvait ignorer malgré toute l'ardeur qu'il y mettait. Il laissa Grell sangloter doucement sur son épaule, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Rien dans son expression ne pouvait laisser deviner qu'il se souciait de l'état du Shinigami rouge, et pourtant, à l'intérieur, il sentait bouillir en lui une myriade de sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à s'extérioriser, mais dont il reniait l'existence. Ses bras étaient méticuleusement gardés contre son torse, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de les envelopper autour de la taille fragile de la beauté flamboyante lovée contre lui.

Puis Grell sembla se calmer et se dégagea lentement de lui, lui ôtant ainsi la douce chaleur que lui octroyait sa présence et qui se rependait dans ses veines. A mesure que Grell s'éloignait et partait dans une nouvelle tirade théâtrale, William se sentit de nouveau englobé par la froideur de cette nuit de décembre. Comme si être privé de Grell revenait à être privé du souffle chaleureux de la vie…. Ne lui laissant plus que celui glacial de la mort. Cette horrible sensation d'être comme amputé de sa moitié lui empêchait de prêter attention à ce que disait Grell. Il voulait le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Le faire taire en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Tout simplement parce que, pour une obscure raison, il… il avait peur de ses sentiments. Peur d'aimer. Il n'avait jamais aimé avant, il ne savait donc pas comment faire face à cette émotion. Or s'il y avait une chose qui effrayait William, c'était l'imprévu.

Grell l'observait. Manifestement, il semblait guetter une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais Will prit soin de rester impassible. Il ne voulait pas que Grell puisse lire en lui. Il remarqua que le Shinigami avait repris la parole, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Car s'il prêtait attention au discours enflammé et passionné de son collègue, il ne pourrait plus lui résister.

Il ne devait pas l'écouter.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que Grell avait cessé de parler, il prit son courage à deux mains, redressa ses lunettes et se décida à prendre part à la conversation.

- Vous escomptez me faire croire que toutes vos petites déclarations mièvres étaient sincères ?

Il était horrible. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait que Grell, bien que théâtral, était sincère dans le fond. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Repousser son flamboyant subordonné était devenu comme une seconde nature. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Une personne était en train de lui clamer un amour éternel, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se montrer froid et stoïque ?

- Will, bien évidemment qu'elles étaient sincères, répondit Grell, légèrement outré, Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui déclare sa flamme à tous les charmants garçons qu'elle croise et…

A ces mots, le sang de Will ne fit qu'un tour. C'était sûrement la plus grosse énormité que Grell n'ai jamais sortie. Grell ? « pas le genre de femme qui déclare sa flamme à tous les charmants garçons qu'elle croise ? » ? De qui se moquait-il ?

- Et cette vermine puante de Michaelis ?, cracha –t-il en tentant d'alléger la pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, Je croyais que vous étiez plus qu'attaché à lui. Ne soyez donc pas si gourmand Sutcliff. Un seul homme peut vous satisfaire.

Et voilà. Encore une fois, son amertume l'avait emportée sur son amour. Il préférait agir de manière cynique, comme pour se protéger, plutôt que d'avouer à Grell qu'il mourait de jalousie et que chaque fois qu'il voyait son collègue courir après cette vermine, il n'avait qu'une envie, retapisser la ville du sang de son ennemi, offrant ainsi à Grell le rouge qu'il aimait tant en même temps que son cœur.

- Mais enfin, bredouilla Grell, cela n'a rien à voir ! Lui… Il…

Will redressa ses lunettes en dévisageant Grell, arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement signifier « Lui, quoi ? ».

Mais Grell se tut. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Tant pis pour lui. Si Sutcliff n'arrivait même pas à démêler les méandres de ses sentiments, ce n'était pas la peine d'oser se présenter à lui. Will n'était pas du genre prêteur, surtout pas avec un démon, et il était hors de question de laisser entrapercevoir à Grell qu'il l'appréciait tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas clairement dit que ce démon n'était rien pour lui et qu'il était prêt à l'oublier.

Puis, soudainement, il sentit le contact doux et réconfortant des lèvres de Grell sur sa joue, laissant ainsi une jolie marque rouge presque en forme de cœur sur sa peau. Il le repoussa pour faire bonne mesure, mais il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement. Les mots qu'étaient en train de lui prononcer tristement Grell ne lui parvinrent même pas aux oreilles. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait que ces lèvres soient siennes, et ce pour toujours.

_-… Mon Willy, si seulement tu pouvais comprendre la profondeur de mon amour pour toi… _

Il voulut répondre, il voulut crier à Grell de rester avec lui, de l'embrasser de nouveau, qu'il comprenait et acceptait ses sentiments, mais c'était trop dur. Il était stupide ! De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'est-ce qui le gênait tant à l'idée d'être en couple ? Etait-ce le fait que Grell soit techniquement un mâle ? Non… car à ses yeux, il était une femme, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait mis longtemps à le considérer en tant que tel, mais il avait appris, au fur et à mesure des années, que c'était l'esprit et non le corps qui définissait une personne. S'il suivait cette théorie, Grell ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une femme, surtout vêtu de cette magnifique robe. Alors quoi ?

_- Je tacherai de me consoler rapidement, _reprit Grell en se tortillant_, Confortablement lovée contre Sebastian cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. ~ Mais ne sois pas jaloux mon Will. Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu resteras pour toujours mon préféré ! _

« Me consoler » ? « Lovée contre Sebastian » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet idiot ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas se tourner vers ce démon par dépit ! Il ne le permettrait pas !

…

« Tu resteras pour toujours mon préféré »….

Son cœur manqua un battement. Alors… Le préférait-il réellement au charismatique Sebastian ? Celui au physique irréprochable ? _Le si diablement parfait Michaelis ? _

… Non. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne voulait pas être simplement son _préféré_. Il voulait être son _seul et unique. _

Il déploya alors sa Faux dont les pinces allèrent se refermer sur le tissu de la robe de Grell.

-Restez ici, Sutcliff. Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Grell se retourna en écarquillant les yeux. Will plongea son regard vert dans celui de l'autre Shinigami, tout en se rapprochant lentement de lui en longeant le manche de la Death Scythe.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, susurra-t-il une fois situé à quelques centimètres du regard intense de Grell. Je vous interdis de chasser, de toucher, de mentionner ou même de penser à ce démon.

Les yeux émeraude de Grell vibraient de passion. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. William haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

-Vous êtes plus loquace, habituellement. Etes-vous devenu muet en plus d'être complètement aveugle ?

-Av… aveugle ? Balbutia Grell, qui ne comprenait manifestement pas ce que son supérieur voulait dire.

Will prit une grande inspiration sans pour autant quitter son vis-à-vis de ses beaux yeux verts. Oui. Grell était aveugle. Aveugle de ne pas voir à quel point il était fou de lui…

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis décida d'obéir à son cœur au lieu d'écouter sa tête.

Il étreignit Grell.

Il resserra ses bras autour de son buste étrangement féminin, enfouit sa tête dans ses magnifiques cheveux rouges… et profita de cet instant magique dont il rêvait inconsciemment depuis si longtemps.

Bien qu'heureux, il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais enlacé personne. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des gens très froids qui, bien que soucieux de leur fils, ne lui avaient jamais montré le moindre élan d'affection. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Grell était le seul.

Le seul et l'unique.

Puis, alors qu'il se préparait à repousser gentiment le Shinigami en s'excusant de sa conduite et en lui disant d'oublier tout ça, les trois mots les plus merveilleux du monde lui parvinrent aux oreilles :

« Je t'aime ».

Trois mots. Trois simples mots, mais prononcés avec tant d'amour, tant de passion, qu'il se sentit presque fondre de l'intérieur. Il ne doutait plus à présent. Il savait que prendre Grell dans ses bras de sa propre initiative était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite dans sa vie. La vague d'amour que lui envoyait Grell valait tout de même mieux que tous les dossiers rendus à temps du monde.

-… Restez avec moi,ordonna William. Oubliez ce démon. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Grell ne répondit pas. Will ne pouvait pas même voir son visage, enfouit contre son épaule. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il décida alors de continuer sur sa lancée.

-Dites - moi ce qui vous plais tant chez lui. Dites- moi ce qu'il a et que je n'ai restez avec moi.

_Je ne supporte pas de vous voir avec lui. Ni même avec aucun autre homme, _pensa-t-il.

Les bras de Grell se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules. Sa jambe droite vint s'enrouler autour de la jambe gauche de William, se frottant contre elle, la caressant. Will se laissa faire. Cette proximité était loin d'être désagréable.

-Je veux être votre seul et unique, Grell Sutcliff.

Suite à cette déclaration, et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'éviter, Grell plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était merveilleuse. Mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans toute son existence. Il pouvait voir à quel point Grell l'aimait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment était vrai et sincère.

Timidement, il répondit à ce baiser, enfouissant à son tour sa langue dans la bouche de Grell. Il devait l'admettre, il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose auparavant… mais… pour être honnête, il se demandait si Grell n'était pas dans la même situation. Non pas que ce baiser n'était pas tout bonnement magique, mais la langue de Grell se faisait tout aussi incertaine que la sienne. Se pourrait-il que malgré tous ces « flirts », le dynamique Shinigami n'ai jamais été en couple ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il avait toujours été rejeté ou parce que… il l'avait attendu en quelque sorte ?

Il eut sa confirmation lorsque Grell lui murmura en lui souriant amoureusement :

-… Tu _es_ mon seul et unique, Will. Et… tu l'as toujours été….


End file.
